If I Were A Girl
by remuslives23
Summary: 'Okay,' Jack said, staring down at himself in mixed horror and awe. 'I think that answers the question of what happened to my voice.' Genderswap.


**Title:** If I Were A Girl [Even Just For A Day]  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
**Word Count:** 2834  
**Summary:** 'Okay,' Jack said, staring down at himself in mixed horror and awe. 'I think that answers the question of what happened to my voice.'  
**Notes:** For **jantowriter** for the **lover100** prompt: writhe. Not sure I actually got any of your other prompts in, hon. Sorry.  
**Contains:** Genderswitch, sexual situations, language.  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offence is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

There was a bright flash of white, a strangled cry and a thump as a body hit the floor, then silence.

A few minutes later, Jack Harkness was shaking off the lingering dizziness and staggering to his feet, his body protesting the movement. 'Ouch,' he muttered, rubbing his hip. 'That wasn't fun.'

He frowned. What the hell had happened to his voice? He cleared his throat. 'My name is Captain Jack Harkness,' he said then stopped abruptly. His voice was several octaves higher than it had been minutes earlier. And... he looked over his shoulder at the hip he'd been rubbing absently. It seemed rounder, curvier, than usual. He turned and looked down at his chest, his eyes going wide, then he groped fruitlessly between his legs

'Okay,' Jack said, staring down at himself in mixed horror and awe. 'I think that answers the question of what happened to my voice.'

He was a woman.

'I am a _hot_woman,' he murmured, a few minutes later. He was naked, staring at himself admiringly in the full length mirror in his bunker. His face was narrower, his hair brushing his shoulders in soft waves. He was curvy with a tight arse, great set of tits, and legs that would look fucking fantastic wrapped around Ianto Jones' hips.

Jack smirked at the mental image and reached for the mobile on his bedside table.

0o0

Ianto stepped over the threshold of Jack's office, looking harassed. 'I'm in the middle of sorting those files Tosh wants for tomorrow, Jack, what...?' He frowned, looking around the room. 'Jack?'

'Down here.' Jack's voice - slightly off, Ianto thought. Was he getting a cold? - wafted out of what Jack gleefully called his manhole.

Ianto sighed in exasperation. 'If you tell me you called me up here to fuck, I'm going to be unspeakably pissed off.' He climbed down the ladder to Jack's room, looking over his shoulder half way down and saying, 'What was so damn import...?'

His voice hitched at the sight of the voluptuous woman - the voluptuous and very naked woman - standing in front of Jack's closet. She caught sight of him in the full length mirror and smiled, blue eyes meeting Ianto's in the reflection. 'Hi there, Tiger Pants.'

'Fuck!' Ianto swore before he lost his footing and fell the rest of the way down into the bunker.

Jack laughed - not the low rumble Ianto knew, although the cadence was the same - and turned to face him, hands on his hips. 'I make one gorgeous woman,' he said smugly then he smirked. 'As if there was ever any doubt.'

Ianto stared up at... Jack in disbelief. 'H... How...?' he stuttered, not even bothering to try to stop his gaping gaze from wandering over the soft curves. His cock had already recovered from the shock of discovering its favourite playmate had disappeared and was showing an inordinate amount of interest in Jack's new shape.

Jesus, but he had fantastic breasts.

'That bit of alien tech that Tosh was examining today,' Jack said as he slid his hands over his flat stomach. 'I was fiddling with it up in my office and accidentally activated it.'

'Christ, Jack!' Ianto said in exasperation, lust temporarily forgotten in his irritation at Jack's abuse of protocol. 'When will you learn?'

Jack grinned mischievously and, reluctantly, Ianto found himself smiling back. He shook his head in resignation and used the ladder to pull himself to his feet, his admiring gaze raking more predatorily over Jack's figure this time. 'You _are_a stunning woman,' he admitted, his voice gravely as renewed lust seared through him. It had been so long since he'd been inside a woman's body, since he'd held a full breast in his hand, and he was beginning to see the silver lining in Jack's unauthorised meddling.

Jack bit his lower lip, his hands gliding up over his ribs to cup his breasts. 'I'm already soaking,' he murmured, teasing his pink nipples with his thumbs. 'I was thinking about what I wanted you to do to me and I could feel myself getting wetter and _wetter_.'

Ianto bit back a moan, his cock straining against his zipper as one of Jack's hands moved to the thatch of curls between his legs, fingers disappearing inside the fleshy crease.

Jack peered seductively up at him through his eyelashes. 'Want to know what I taste like as a woman, Ianto Jones?'

Ianto didn't remember who moved first. One second he was struggling to breathe as he watched Jack touching himself, the next, he had Jack pressed up against the ladder, kissing him hungrily. His hands slid around Jack's arse, a tiny part of his conscious noting the firm muscular globes that usually filled his palms were softer and fuller. His neck twinged as, for the first time in years, he had to duck his head to kiss his lover.

They laughed into each others' mouths as they fumbled open Ianto's fly. Jack's hand curled around Ianto's shaft through his cotton briefs and the delicate fingers embracing him was a startling shock. He liked Jack's thick fingers, liked the strength in them, liked the way they wrapped all the way around him, and the differences disconcerted him all of a sudden. Uncertainty streaked through Ianto and he hesitated.

'Hey,' Jack murmured, sensing his distraction. His free hand stroked over Ianto's jaw. 'It's still me. Just with different fun bits.'

Ianto snorted out a laugh, his moment of doubt fleeing, then mouthed his way down to Jack's breast, circling his tongue around the peaked nipple before flicking his tongue over it. Jack groaned and pushed his chest forward. Ianto smirked to himself at the familiar impatience but took the hint, sucking the nipple into his mouth.

'God, Ianto,' Jack whispered, arching his back. Ianto slipped a hand over Jack's hip and tangled his fingers in the crisp hair between his legs. Jack sighed and spread his legs in encouragement as Ianto switched his attention to his other breast. Ianto's fingers brushed lightly over the slit of Jack's new sex and he felt Jack tense in anticipation.

'Ianto, please!'

Ianto sank to his knees, hitching one of Jack's smooth legs over his shoulder before burying his face in the dark curls at the apex of his thighs. He breathed in, head spinning from the perfume of sweet musk unique to a woman combined with Jack's own spicy scent. Jack moaned wantonly, his fingers clutching at Ianto's hair. Ianto nipped at his inner thigh, the silky soft skin just as sensitive as it had always been, then he dragged the tip of his tongue along the damp cleft.

Jack growled and gave Ianto's head a rough push, the tip of his nose pressing against the bump of Jack's clit. Jack gave a startled yelp and canted his hips with rising urgency. 'Stop teasing me, Jones!'

Almost before the words were out of Jack's mouth, Ianto lashed his tongue along the crease, probing the tip inside the slick folds. He added a sharp flick when he reached Jack's clit, Jack shivering as the hard bud slid across Ianto's tongue.

'Oh,' Jack breathed, head tipping back against the rungs as Ianto slid his hands up his thighs, applying gentle pressure to spread them further. Two thumbs spread Jack's new sex open then Jack was crying out, his voice breaking with desire, as Ianto drove his tongue deep inside him.

Ianto groaned at the sweet-salty taste of female arousal. It had been so long - _Lisa_- since he'd done this and, as much as he adored the sensation of a hard, thick cock pressing against his palate, he'd always loved the feeling of the soft flesh of a woman's cunt pulsing around his tongue.

His cock strained impatiently against the metal teeth of his zipper, precome dripping down his shaft. He didn't know how long this change would last, didn't know if they'd get the chance for a slow, thorough exploration of Jack's new body, so he concentrated on making sure Jack - and yes, himself. He wasn't doing this for strictly altruistic reasons - got the most out of this while it lasted.

One hand slid around to cup Jack's arse, a finger dipping inside the crease there to tease his arsehole. His other hand curved over Jack's sex, two fingers pushing inside that velvet heat, the digits fucking into him as he licked his way up to Jack's clit. He was so wet, sweet liquid allowing his fingers to slide easily, and Ianto knew this first orgasm would be quick and dirty.

'Iant..._oh_!'

Ianto sucked Jack's clit between his lips, thrumming the tip of his tongue against it as Jack writhed and shuddered beneath him and turned his name into a mantra. 'IantoIantoIantoIanto.' Jack's hips thrust in short, sharp motions, his leg wrapping tightly around the back of Ianto's neck, forcing his head against him harder and harder...

'_Fuck_!'

Jack's knees buckled as warmth flooded over Ianto's fingers, the hard nub of Jack's clitoris throbbing against his tongue. 'Oh, God, oh, God,' Jack moaned, his head thrashing from side to side, his long tresses slapping against his rosy cheeks as he writhed helplessly through his orgasm.

When the tremors began to die down, Ianto rose to his feet, shoving his trousers down to his knees before pressing Jack back against the ladder and hitching his legs up around his waist. 'Wanna fuck you,' he rasped before slamming their lips together, tongue sweeping over Jack's, sharing the other man's tangy flavour with him.

Jack's breathing faltered and he rocked his hips into Ianto's. 'Oh, yes,' he whispered raggedly, breasts pushing up as his back arched wantonly. 'Want you inside me.'

Ianto bent to take a pert nipple into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue, grazing it teasingly with his teeth. Jack cursed, his hand twisting in Ianto's hair. 'Get on with it, you bastard!'

Ianto slid one hand down to his cock, positioning himself against the almost unbearable heat of Jack's cunt. 'Condom,' he gasped suddenly, rocking against the tempting wet, his shaft sliding easily along the slippery softness. 'Fuck, we should... You might get...'

'Contraceptives in the rain,' Jack muttered, angling his hips so the tip of Ianto's cock nudged his entrance. They both moaned. '_Fuck_me, Ianto.'

Ianto canted his hips and, with one smooth thrust, buried himself balls deep in Jack's cunt. He pulled back immediately, his cock sliding completely out of Jack, before he plunged back inside. He relished the sensation of penetration, of going bareback for the first time in his sexual history, and tried to hold on long enough to get Jack off again.

The time for long, languid strokes had long since passed and, as Ianto slammed inside Jack's eager body, his balls drew up tight against his body. With each hard thrust, Jack's breath caught, and Ianto's cock throbbed with every one of his tiny breathless squeaks.

Jack slung one arm around Ianto's neck and slipped the other between their bellies, swirling his fingers roughly over his clit. 'I'm close,' he said on an exhale, his body clenching around Ianto's dick. 'Harder! Ianto!'

Ianto grunted as he gripped Jack's hips, holding him in place to take his punishing, relentless thrusts. Jack yelled out his approval, fingers working furiously on his clit as his tits bounced and breathing become laboured.

Ianto felt the first tremulous quivers begin in Jack's legs, muscles rippling around his cock as Jack's skin flushed and his breasts heaved with the effort of drawing breath. The burning in his own gut reached boiling point and his eyes closed as his orgasm exploded, every cell in his body aflame with pleasure as he cried out Jack's name, pumping pulse after pulse of come inside the clenching cunt.

Jack sobbed and shook through his own release, clinging desperately to Ianto as the intensity of it broke him apart. Ianto held him tight, his hips rocking minutely against Jack as he worked out the last, lingering aftershocks.

'Jesus,' Ianto muttered, and Jack giggled. _Giggled._Ianto tilted his head to stare incredulously at the face that he knew so well, but at the same time, was so foreign to him.

'Oh, yeah,' Jack enthused, unruffled by Ianto's scrutiny. The corners of his lips turned up and Ianto was relieved to see that the toothy leer was still very much the Jack he knew. 'We need to do that again before this body disappears.'

As Jack spoke the words, Ianto could feel a shifting in Jack's flesh, the muscles undulating under his skin. They quickly parted, Ianto watching wide-eyed and panting as Jack's feminine frame broadened and lengthened, his breasts sinking into his chest as his cock - oh, that gorgeous cock - slowly emerged from between his legs.

It took less than a minute then Jack was back.

'Bugger,' Jack mumbled, running his hands over his flat chest. He looked up at Ianto, disappointment clouding his eyes. 'I hoped that would last longer.'

Ianto collapsed back onto Jack's bunk, wiping his sweaty brow with his forearm. 'It was fun,' he admitted as his eyes trailed over Jack's naked, masculine body. He smiled shyly. 'I like this body a lot, though.'

Disappointment faded and Jack's lips quirked in a soft smile he kept for their private moments, the one that made Ianto's stomach flutter and heart melt. He braced his hands beside Ianto's head and leaned over him, kissing him gently before standing again, a purposeful expression on his face. 'Right, well, this body needs a shower,' he said, clapping his hands together. 'Want to come with? Make sure everything is back in the right place?'

Ianto chuckled and waved his hand towards the small en suite. 'Go and warm the water,' he said, closing his eyes. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

Jack grinned and bent to nip playfully at Ianto's belly, making him squirm. 'Don't fall asleep,' he said, smacking Ianto's thigh lightly before heading to the bathroom.

Ianto sighed contentedly and dragged his hands absently over his chest. What would he look like as a woman? Would he be as hot as Jack or, God, would he look like his sister? He grimaced. There was no way he'd be able to shag Jack looking like Rhiannon - that would be too weird, even for them.

He opened his eyes and gazed thoughtfully at the manhole leading to Jack's office. He could hear the surrusus hiss of the shower and knew Jack would be calling for him in just a minute or two... He chewed his lip indecisively then lurched off the bed before he lost his nerve.

0o0

Jack yelled out for Ianto, squinting as shampoo dripped into his eyes. 'You better not have fallen asleep,' Jack muttered, shaking his head as the spray washed the suds from his face. 'I've got plans for you yet, Mr Jones.'

'Can't wait to hear them, Sir.'

Jack spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar feminine voice, stumbling against the cold tile wall. 'Who the hell...?' he sputtered then his protest caught in his throat when he saw the mischief dancing in a pair of blue eyes he knew very well. He laughed in delight then gazed in awe at the slender, yet pleasantly curved figure before him. 'God, you're beautiful.'

Ianto blushed, his slightly sharper cheekbones dusted a pretty pink. 'Don't be ridiculous,' he said, his thick mane of dark curls bobbing around his face as he shook his head.

Jack had an almost uncontrollable urge to comb his fingers through those locks, to twist his hands in the silky tresses as his cock disappeared into Ianto's sweet mouth. His cock approved of this plan, hardening at a rate that left Jack light-headed. He reached for Ianto and pulled him close, exhaling in pleasurable surprise at the sensation of plump curves where there used to be hair and hard planes.

He cupped Ianto's face in his palm, stroking his thumb across the flushed skin. ' But then, you're always beautiful.'

Ianto rolled his eyes even as he bit back a pleased smile. 'Shut up, you.'

Jack smiled and kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth. 'So, _Ms_Jones,' Jack murmured, nuzzling his nose along Ianto's smooth jaw. 'How would you like to suck my cock? Give those gorgeous new lips a workout?'

Ianto pulled back and smirked. 'Oh, no, Captain,' he said, shaking his head. He pushed on Jack's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. He parted his legs and let a hand fall to his thigh, fingers curling lazily between his legs while the other sank into Jack's wet hair. 'It's your mouth going to be getting the workout.

Jack licked his lips and gazed up at Ianto. 'But you will...?'

'Later,' Ianto promised, tugging on Jack's hair. 'But for now, Sir, you have work to do.'

fin.


End file.
